Jealous
by i-wanna-have-your-babies
Summary: Grell and Sebastian have been dating for 6 months, but what happens when William starts to get jealous? GrellXSebby, A tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny smidge of CielXAlois.
1. Chapter 1

"Exactly six months!" Grell ran over to Sebastian, skipping and singing. "it's been exactly six months since our first kiss! What do you-" he was cut off by Sebastian's lips on his.  
"You've been keeping track?" He asked.  
"Of course, Sebby-chan! Why would I not? And by the way, that was our four-hundred and thirty-fourth kiss." Grell said as he smiled up at the dark-haired demon.  
"Your keepi" Sebastian asked.  
"Oh, I have an internal memory for things like that." Grell said coyly. He grabbed his hand and pulled him to their room.  
"I was hoping we could do something _special_ for our anniversary." He explained. Sebastian pushed him up against the wall and started kissing up and down Grell's neck.  
"Ah….Sebby…" Grell moaned. He started unbuttoning Sebastian's tailcoat. Sebastian had Grell's jacket and vest off before they broke apart. Grell sat on the bed and pulled Sebastian on top of him. Grell got Sebastian's tailcoat off and threw it across the room. While Sebastian started on his shirt, Grell removed Sebastian's tie and vest with his teeth. He managed to get Sebastian's shirt off and eyed the demon's muscular chest hungrily. Sebastian smirked and very slowly unbuttoned his pants and inched them down.  
"Sebas-chan, don't tease!" Grell pouted. He grabbed the hem of Sebastian's pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers.  
"Oh…oh my…" Grell said, eyeing Sebastian's enormous erection. Sebastian smirked again.  
"Like what you see?" He asked.  
"Not just what I see..." Grell took Sebastian's shaft in his hand and started rubbing it. "Feels nice too."  
"Ohh…." Sebastian moaned.  
"Wonder how it tastes…" Grell licked up the side of Sebastian's raging hard-on. Sebastian bucked his hips upward.  
"Mmmmmm, I think I need to do some further research on the taste…" Grell put his tongue on the head of Sebastian's member and swirled it around. Sebastian moaned sexily.  
"Do you want more, or are you afraid of me biting you?" Grell asked. He lifted his head up.  
"I trust you…." Sebastian said.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Grell took Sebastian's member in his mouth and started sucking. Sebastian arched his back. Grell took him deeper, so that he hit the back of the reaper's throat. After a few minutes, Grell took his mouth off but still massaged Sebastian.  
"Are you close yet?" He asked the demon.  
"Ahhhh….yes…." Sebastian answered. Grell put his head back down and sucked faster.  
"Grell…..!" Sebastian said. Grell swallowed and licked his lips as he sat up and shed the rest of his clothes.  
"Damm, your good..." Sebastian said.  
"ah...I d-do try." Grell replied coyly as Sebastian lightly fingered his slightly-smaller erection. The reaper melted instantly. Sebastian took Grell's member in his mouth and slowly started sucking.  
"Ahhhh, Sebby-chan….faster…please!" Grell said. Sebastian's eyes lit up and he lifted his head up.  
"How mad would you be if I stopped?" He asked.  
"I would kill you and send you back to Hell…." Grell said.  
"Well, we wouldn't want that." Sebastian put Grell back in his mouth and used much more tongue to make up for the lost time.  
"You…..b-better…not….do…that…again…"Grell said, barley able to form a complete sentence.  
"Don't worry, I won't." Sebastian said. They went on like that for a few more minutes.  
"Sebby, I'm…..!" Grell cried. Sebastian lifted his head up and licked his lips free of the few drops of cum. He kissed the reaper hard.  
"Number 43_5_" Grell said, smiling. He then took three of Sebastian's fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them. Sebastian scooted closer to Grell so that their bodies were touching. He moved his fingers around in Grell's mouth and licked the reaper's ear. Grell opened his mouth to moan and Sebastian used the opportunity to take his fingers out and kiss the unsuspecting red-head hard.  
"436." they both said at the same time. Grell laughed then tensened as Sebastian spread his legs.  
"Ready?" Sebastian asked. Grell nodded.  
"R-Ready" he said. Sebastian took put one finger inside of Grell's tight hole.  
"Ngh!" Grell cried out. "S-Sebby-c-chan!"  
"do you want more?" the demon asked.  
"ah! Yes! Yes I want more!" Grell cried. As Sebastian added a second finger, he thought about how glad he was that Ciel had moved into Alois' mansion with him. It would be very awkward trying to explain this, and trying to keep Grll quiet was a lost cause.  
"S-Sebas-Ahhhh!-c-chan!" Grell screamed, as if to prove what Sebastian had been thinking. "Ahhhh, faster! Faster!"  
"how about this instead?" Sebastian asked as he began to scissor.  
"oh! Ah! Yes! Yes! Oh more!" Grell screamed. Sebastian happily obliged, causing the reaper to moan loudly and arch his back. Finally, Sebastian pulled his fingers out and lined up the tip of his member to Grell's hole.  
"Ahhhh! Sebas-chan, please, fuck me, fuck me now!" Grell cried in anticipation.  
"such naughty launguage..." Sebastian said, distracting the red-head.  
"please! Please fu-Oh!" Grell begged, then gasped as Sebastian entered his huge member into Grell's hole. He started thrusting slowly.  
"Nya! S-Sebby! Oh! Oh yessssss! More! Faster!" Grell was legitimary screaming in pleasure now. He met each of Sebastian's thrusts with one of his own. Sebastian grabbed the reaper's hips and thrusted harder.  
"Ahhhh! Seb-Sebas-Cha-chan!" Gell screamed louder, "Sebas-C-c-chan! I'm gonna...!" A few seconds later, Sebastian came too, filling Grell to the brim and slid out. He collapsed on the bed, exsausted and pulled Grell close.  
"I love you so much, Sebby." Grell said. Sebastian kissed him.  
"There is no possible way for you to love me as much as I love you." he challenged.  
"There is too! And that was number 437, by the way." Grell said sleepily. He snuggled into Senastian's heaving chest and smiled.  
"I love you more." Sebastian said. Grell yawned.  
"I'll show you how much I love you..." his eyes closed and he fell asleep.  
"I told you that it was impossible to love me more than I love you." Sebastian wispered into the sleeping Grell's ear. Then he too, fell asleep.

* * *

**First Chapter! *pumps hand in air.* How did it go? My and my co-writer,(who did most of the Grell stuff) would like to know-so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Sebastian was walking to the reaper library, fulfilling Grell's request of picking him up after work. Sebastian had tried to tell Grell that it might end badly-that William might get mad and do something unreasonable but Grell had dismissed Sebastian's worries nonchalantly, saying how it would be fine. Sebastian opened the door and walked in the gigantic building. He tried to hide his discomfort with being in the reaper realm. A blond reaper with dark glasses ran up to the demon.  
"You're Sebastian, right?" He asked.  
"Yes, and you are...?" Sebastian asked. The blond took a moment to catch his breath.  
"I'm Ronald, Grell's apprentice." Ronald said.  
"Speaking of, where is Grell?" Sebastian asked. He just wanted to get Grell and get out of there as fast as he could.  
"That's what I came to tell you. He's hurt."  
"What?!" Sebastian said. "What happened?!"  
"I don't know, nobody does. The boss came back yelling and screaming about something and he just grabbed Grell and started lashing out at him. My theory is that he smelled your scent on Grell, but I'm not completely sure."  
"Is he ok? Where is he?" Sebastian asked, trying not to panic.  
"I think Grell's ok, I'm not sure though. He locked himself inside his office. He's been crying for a while..."  
"His office...where is that exactly?" Sebastian asked struggling to stay calm.  
"Down that hallway, third door on the right. Good luck" Sebastian didn't reply but instead dashed down the hall. First door...Second door...Third door. He thought. He knocked on the door.  
"Grell, are you there? Are you ok?" He asked hurriedly.  
"Yeah. Hi." A voice on the other side of the door said.  
"Are you ok? Let me in!" Sebastian said worriedly.  
"I'm f-fine." He said, still not opening the door.  
"Grell, let me in. I need to see with my own eyes if your alright."  
"Really, I-I'm fine."  
"You know I can break down this door..." Sebastian threatened. "Can you please open it, then we'll go home, I promise"  
"Go away, I'm fine." Grell said, his voice cracking. Sebastian sighed and forced the door open. Grell was sitting in his swirly chair, hugging his knees. His face was pale and he had his coat done up tightly. Sebastian enveloped him in a gentle hug.  
"Sebby, my arms..." Grell said, grinding his teeth to keep from crying.  
"Did he hurt you that badly?" Sebastian asked.  
"It doesn't matter..." Grell said, looking down. He leaned into the demon's chest.  
"But it does. I can't believe he did this to you..." Sebastian said, softly caressing Grell's head.  
"He didn't do much. J-Just scared me is all." Grell said. In spite of himself, tears began to fall down his cheeks.  
"I won't let him hurt you, I'll protect you, I swear." Sebastian wiped his tears away softly. Grell smiled, nodded and snuggled closer.  
"Let me see your arms." Sebastian said. He sat Grell down gently and found a roll of bandages. Grell pulled his coat tighter around himself.  
"I said I'm fine."  
"Come on, just let me wrap them and I'll take you home, and you can do whatever you want, ok?"  
"I'm fine!" Grell shouted. He immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."  
"You don't have to be sorry, I should. I should of been here sooner " Sebastian said.  
"Its not your fault." Grell said.  
"But if I was here sooner..."  
"It wouldn't of done any good. Will did this in the morning."Grell said.  
"You've been like this the whole day?!" Sebastian asked. "That means I need to look at your arms, they could get infected. I promise, I won't hurt you.  
"You promise?" Grell asked tentatively.  
"I will never hurt you." Sebastian promised. Grell let his coat slide off of his shoulders.  
"Please, be gentle." he said. Sebastian gently took his left arm and pushed the sleeve up. Grell's arm was a mass of bruises and scratches. He winced in sympathy and began carefully wrapping Grell's arm with bandages.  
"I'm scared he'll come back, I'm so scared, Sebby..." Grell began to cry softly.  
"I'll protect you, I swear. Don't worry." Sebastian assured the red reaper as he wrapped his other arm. He finished and put the bandage roll on the desk. Sebastian walked back over to Grell.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I thought I told you not to see him anymore." William said, repositioning his glasses with his death scythe. He was standing angrily in the doorway. Grell turned pale and moved closer to Sebastian.  
"I-I love him. I don't care what you do to me, I just want to be with the one I love, with my Sebby." Grell said. He squeaked in fright and started shaking as William glared and grasped his scythe tighter. Sebastian pulled out his knives and stood protectively in front of Grell.  
"Back off. Now." Sebastian snarled.  
"Trying to play the hero, demon? I assure you, it will not work this time." With those words, William charged. Sebastian picked Grell up and jumped.  
"Ahhh!" Grell said, surprised. Sebastian threw his knives at William and set Grell back down on the ground. William dodged the knives and charged again. This time, Sebastian grabbed the skythe and pushed Willian backwards. Suddenly, there was a burst of laughter from the doorway.  
"Undertaker?" Sebastian asked as he quickly looked to the doorway. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hee, Ron called; said there was an emergency." Undertaker said.  
"You could say that." Sebastian said as he kicked William backwards. William recovered and punched Sebastian in the jaw.  
"Sebby!" Grell cried as Sebastian spat out blood. "Stop fighting before you get seriously injured!"  
"I'm fine." Sebastian answered. He punched William and got a kick in the chest in return.  
"Undertaker! Make them stop!" Grell cried. Undertaker walked in between Sebastian and William, forcing them to stop fighting. Grell ran over to Sebastian and hugged him, crying.  
"Shhhh...Its ok..." Sebastian comforted him. He glared daggers at William as he picked Grell up, bridal style. By the time they got home, Grell was asleep. Sebastian deposited him on the bed and got in next to him, then he too; fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry it took so long to post the second chapter. My co-writer,*glares at co-writer* wasn't much help**

**Co-writer: *skipping around* Oruan High School Host Club is so amazing! La La La!**

**Me:*sighs and facepalms***

**Anyways, review to (hopefully) make the third chapter come out faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian awoke to Grell's soft crying. He opened his eyes and hugged the traumatized reaper to his chest.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up..." Grell said after he had calmed down a bit.  
"Don't worry about it." Sebastian replied. "I wanted to wake up early anyways."  
"B-but it's six AM..."  
"Like I said-" Sebastian kissed Grell's forehead. "-I wanted to get up early." Grell sighed and snuggled closer to his demon lover.  
"I-I had a dream-no, a nightmare, about what happened..."  
"What happened in your dream?" Sebastian asked. He was furious that William had done so much to Grell, it's pretty hard to do.  
"I-It was just a flashback, I felt like he was doing that to be again..."  
"That?"  
"Nothing..." Grell responded quickly.  
"Yeah, and I can suddenly taste human food." Sebastian said sarcastically. "What did he do?"  
"N-nothing..."  
"Grell." Sebastian tilted Grell's head upwards. "You can tell me, I promise."  
"...H-He raped me!" Grell buried his head in Sebastian's chest and started to cry again. Sebastian tightened his grip around the shiganami in anger. He was even more furious with William then ever.  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.  
"H-he told me that he'd kill me if I told anybody..."  
"I'll never let him hurt you, I swear." Sebastian vowed. He waited until Grell was asleep again, then quietly got dressed and went to find William. He didn't have to go very far, William was at the door, knocking.  
"Ugh, it stinks of demon in here." William commented as sebastian opened the door. "Sutcliff is needed back at work, we're a bit short-handed right now." He raised an eyebrow as Sebastian snarled.  
"You little son of a bitch!" He kicked William in the face and watched with satisfaction as the reaper skidded backwards a few feet.  
"Picking human language up, I see." William said dryly, taking out his hedge-clippers and pushing his glasses up with them. "Just like a demon. I take it that Sutcliff told you all about our little adventures. You should of heard him beg for mercy, trust me, it was very entertaining." William charged Sebastian, who dodged it, and William ended up inside the house. Demon and reaper fought, Sebastian trying to make as little noise as possible, trying not to wake Grell up. After a little while, Grell appeared at the top of the stairs, not fully awake.  
"Sebby, what's all this noise?" He asked sleepily.  
"SUTCLIFF!" William roared. Grell's eyes widened and he backed up slowly. William pushed Sebastian backwards and jumped up to where Grell was frozen in place.  
"W-Will, why are you doing this? If you're lonely, I can set you up with Ronnie, you guys would make a cute couple..." Grell tried.  
"I don't want Ronald! I'm not lonely, I'm doing this because of the humiliation you caused me! Like that time where you recorded me in my office and put the noises I was making on the PA system, or when you described in great detail what I do in my office, or when you actually put a video camera on my desk and showed everybody! Do you have any idea how many bananas appeared in my office after that?!"  
"...Bananas?" Sebastian asked. He had followed William up and was glaring at him. "Grell, you must show me that tape sometime."  
"Keep out if this, incompetent demon!" William snarled. "Anyways," he put the sharp edge of his scythe onto Grell's neck. "I am not going to let these pranks go without punishment, you've gone too far, this time, Sutcliff."  
"N-No, Will, s-stop!" Grell cried. William began to move the scythe, making a long scratch along Grell's neck. Sebastian stood, frozen for a moment then growled and kicked William in the face. The scythe moved and cut into Grell's shoulder.  
"Ah!" Grell cried and grabbed his shoulder. Sebastian was busy kicking William out if the house. **(Literally! XD)** He slammed the door and rushed back up to Grell.  
"Did he hurt you badly?" He asked the reaper. Grell looked up.  
"It's just a scratch, I was being dramatic, see?" Grell unbuttoned his shirt and showed the demon his shoulder. There was nothing but a shallow scratch.  
"But, you were, hurt..." Sebastian said lamely.  
"I was surprised. I wasn't expecting a scratch on my shoulder." Grell explained. "I'm a pretty good actor, Sebby-chan. I thought you knew that!" Grell stood up and was immediately picked up.  
"You worried me so, so much..." Sebastian said.  
"Sorry..." Grell said. "I didn't mean to..."  
"I thought he had really hurt you..."  
"He scared me. That's it." Grell assured Sebastian, who had carried him to the bed. "Sebby, are you ok? You look a little pale..." Grell waved his hand in front of Sebastian's face.  
"That really scared me..." Sebastian said again. He then kissed Grell sweetly. "I love you, grell. I really do..."  
"Number 438." Grell said, smiling when they came up for air. "I love you more. Way more."  
"False." Sebastian said. "I love you more and that's that."  
"Nope." Grell argued. He put a hand over Sebastian's mouth so the demon couldn't argue.  
"No fair..." Was Sebastian's muffled reply.  
"Who said I was fair?" Grell asked, kissing sebastian again.  
"439. Wanna try and get to 500 before the day is up?" Sebastian asked. Grell kissed him again.  
"Lets do this."

* * *

**AN: **

**Sorry for taking so long, I've had this chapter done for around a week and I haven't found time to post until now. Anyways, I am debating weather or not William should die, so review with your opinion. If you think he should die, also put who should be in charge after he's dead. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last so, hopefully it will be out soon. Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
